Undertown (Episode)
Undertown is the fourth episode of the first season of Ben 23: Ultimate Alien Summary While being attacked by Zed, Khybers pet, Ben and Rook discover an underground city, Undertown. Plot Crabdozer is attacking a small market in Bellwood. He rams through some tents, throwing fuits everywhere. Rook fires a grapple line onto his back, and swings on top. Ben runs into the scene, selecting an alien. (Ben): Come on, where is he?!(finds the hologram of Humungousaur) Got him!(slams the dial down) (Buzzshock): Or Buzzshock; Buzzshock is good.(fires a stream of electricity at Crabdozer) Crabdozer falls down, and roars in pain. Rook attacks with an energy blade, striking at Crabdozer's legs. Crabdozer kicks him away, into a small truck. (Buzzshock): Rook!(flies over to him) Are you alright? (Rook): (weakly) I am fine, capture the Crabdozer.(falls to one knee) Buzzshock flies at Crabdozer and turns into electricity. He rams Crabdozer causing him to be electrocuted and faint. Buzshock reverts. (Ben): Time to take you in.(walks over towards him) Crabdozer is swept up in a flash of red light, a medium sized lizard taking him place. (Ben): Huh?! What is that?! (Rook): (weakly) Buglizard, do not use a Lepidopterran. (Ben): (activates the Ultimatrix) Right.(slams the dial down) (Heatblast): Heatblast! Heatblast launches a stream of fire at Buglizard. Buglizard back off, then releases a yellow gas from his mouth. (Heatblast): (coughing) Agh... what is this? (Rook): (weakly) Not sure.... try to... avoid it. Heatblast jumps up, and launches fire at the ground, rocketing himself up into the air. He then rains fire down on top of Buglizard. Buglizard dashes into an alley, avoiding the fire. Heatblast lowers himself. (Heatblast): (Ultimatrix beeping) Come on! I need a fight.(times out) Buglizard comes out of the alley and charges Ben. (Ben): Oh man! End Scene Buglizard is charging Ben, when he shifts into Crabdozer. The dial in the Ultimatrix suddenly pops up, and Ben slams it down. Four Arms grabs Crabdozer and throws him into a building. He gets up, then falls through the ground. (Four Arms): Whoa! He runs over to the hole, and examines it. The hole leads down to, what appears to be, a city. (Four Arms): Rook, you need to see this.(reverts) Rook walks over with a medikit attached to his back. (Rook): It's very strange. We should invistigate. Ben and Rook jump down into the hole, Ben transforming into Stinkfly and Rook using a grapple line to slow himself down. Stinkfly reverts, and Ben and Rook look around. (Rook): There is a whole city under Bellwood. (Ben): Yeah, how did we not know about this before? (Rook): I am unsure. We should investigate. (Ben): Wait, where's the Crabdozer? (Rook): You are full of unanswerable questions today. He could not have gotten far. Rook and Ben start traveling through the city, seeing all kinds of aliens in their various shops. (Ben): It's just like Bellwood, only aliens live here. (Rook): Yes, it appears so. Ben and Rook procede walking through town. They stop at random shops, looking at the alien mechandise. A young Kinecelleran girl dashes over to Ben, and tugs on his pants, to get his attention. (Ben): Huh?(sees the girl) Oh, hey there. (Girl): You're Ben 23, right? (Ben): Uh, yeah. (Girl): Can you change into something for me? (Ben): (activates the Ultimatrix) Sure, what do you want to see? (Girl): Uh... Vomit Man, or uh Build-a-guy, no wait, Fireflower! (Ben): I don't use thsoe names anymore. They got boring.. but I know you'll like this one(slams the dial down) (NRG): NRG!!! (Girl): Cool!! (NRG): Actually, just the opposite. (Girl's Mom): Dear lord, Xoliyx, don't bother that poor man! I'm sorry, Mr. Tennyson, she's a really big fan. (NRG): It's no trouble.(reverts) (Ben): So, what is this town, anyways? (Xoliyx's Mom): Undertown. of course. Have you never been here before? (Ben): I didn't even know it existed. (Xoliyx's Mom): Well, why don't you come to dinner? We could fill you in on what you've been missing. (Ben): I'd love that. (Rook): (pulling Ben to the side) Excuse, us for a second. (Ben): What? (Rook): Crabdozer is still on the lose. (Ben): So, we catch him when he comes, don't worry about it. End Scene At Xoliyx's house, Ben, Rook, her brother, and father are sitting at the table, while her mother brings the food out. She sits down, and they begin eating. (Ben): So what's the story, Mrs.... (Xoliyx's Mom): You can call me Xyla. And it started about ten years ago. A small group of Galvan traveled here to Earth, they settled down, and started a city. At first they were above ground, but eventually there were too many of them to stay in that spot. So, they migrated underground. After a few years, alien refugees came to live here, and expanded the city. (Ben): Awesome. (Xyla): It was, but it's starting to go downhill. A few gangs have srung up, making it hard to live our lives peacefully. (Rook): We should do something, I mean I am a Plumber. (Ben): What? Oh oh, right, those space police guys. Yeah, we could definately do something. We just have to find the gang's hideout. (Xyla): I wish good luck to you both. Ben and Rook leave after they finish their meal. ...In a dark alley, two aliens are meeting; a human-looking alien, with small horns on his head, and the aligator alien. (Aligator Alien): So, Ben Tennyson's on to us, huh? (Human/ish Alien): Yes, but he won't last long... Ha ha ha ha ha! THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Zed Aliens By Ben *Buzzshock (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) (first reappearance) *Heatblast (first reappearance) *Four Arms (first reappearance) *Stinkfly (cameo) (first reappearance) *NRG (first reappearance) Predators by Zed *Crabdozer (2x) *Buglizard Minor *Xoliyx *Xyla *Brother *Father *Aligator alien *Human/ish alien Trivia *Buzzshock, Heatblast, Four Arms, Stinkfly, and NRG make their debuts Category:Brywarrior Category:Episodes